Poor Soul
by madasmonty
Summary: Poor Lucy, she has a secret that she fears to tell her husband. What will he do when he finds out? Kill her?.... Please read and review! FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

A _Real_ Problem

Harold Saxon sat at his desk with his fingers drumming on the mahogany. It was the god-awful tune again! That tapping that had been with him his whole life. Though he had entwined himself with Lucy, his true companion was the drums.

It was all going to plan. The Arch-Angel Network had been launched and the Paradox Machine built. All he had to do now was wait for victory. He, the Master, would sail to glory with his faithful wife and Toclafane.

He would lord over everything. Now _that_ was something to do when you got bored!

***

Lucy Saxon stared at the sink with her head hanging. It had to be a mistake. A mistake that had happened again and again. An awful, terrible, accident. These things only happened in soap operas not real life. Not to her.

She'd have to break the news and that'd be the worst. To see his face. What would he do? How would he react? Oh, God, how on earth did she get into this mess in the first place?

Lucy straightened up and steeled herself. She was ready and she was not afraid. As she looked at her pale, meek, reflection she sighed. Hell who was she fooling? She was terrified.

***

Lucy burst into the office without knocking. Harry sat up in surprise and frowned.

"Lucy can't you knock?" He chastised her. He was totally unperturbed by her streaked mascara and red face. She was frantic and panting.

"Oh, Harry, I have a problem!" Lucy gasped.

"Yes," Harry said in a serious voice, "I know."  
Lucy was stunned. "You know?" She whispered.

Harry nodded and said: "A knocking problem."

Lucy gave a little cry of despair. He was so irritating!  
"No, Harry. A real problem," Lucy wept and collapsed onto the thick warm rug. She wanted nothing more than to stay there forever and ever.

"Luce, you're making the carpet dirty now what is it?" The Master was by her side in an instant and hauling her up. "It can't be that bad. Whatever it is I'll sort it out."  
Lucy looked at him with deep blue eyes, "Will you, Harry?" She whispered, "Will you really?"

"Of course, sweetheart." He soothed her, "Now what is it?"

Lucy paused for a moment, uncertain how to say it. She decided it was best to just blurt it out.

"Oh...Harry... I'm pregnant!"


	2. Chapter 2

What?  


To say he overreacted would be an understatement. His whole face froze in a kind of ridiculous grin, like he was waiting for it to be some kind of big joke. Lucy held her breath.

"You're sure?" He asked, "Totally sure? Absolutely sure?"  
Lucy didn't trust herself to speak. She mutely nodded instead.

Harry's face went through several emotions in no less than three seconds: Anger, joy, anger again, confusion and back to anger. If it had been anyone else it had would've been funny. But it was the Master and it had been anything but funny. Especially seeing as the most common emotion had been anger.

He swept out of the room in a flash of fury. Lucy heard a smash of china. Ooh. That sounded expensive. There was an angry yell and Lucy breathed a sigh of relief she hadn't realised she'd been holding. He hadn't hurt her. Maybe he'd be an OK father after all. Maybe.

***

Harry's hand bled out onto the carpet in a pool of scarlet. He'd cut himself on that stupid vase. Who'd ever heard of anything as pointless as a vase? He'd never liked it anyway.

He shouted at some useless servant, "you! What're you here to do exactly? Clean this mess up!"  
The little man picked up the smashed vase quickly. He looked at Harry's bleeding hand, "Hadn't you better get a Doctor for that, sir?"  
That was the wrong thing to say.

"Get out of my sight you worthless little thing. I can deal with a cut. You're demoted. Leave here!"  
The man was terrified.

"Sir I cannot. We're in the air on the _Valiant_. It's too high to leave....Sir?"  
The Master was grinning despite of his injury and his wife being pregnant. "It's not too high to jump now is it?" He smiled.

The man began to back away, gabbling frantically about his wife and children. He knew he was going to die: He'd seen his co-workers get killed but he'd never suspected it would be him.

The Master pushed a button on the wall and the wall slid open to reveal a large gap. A hidden door for emergencies.

"Now a suitable goodbye..." The Master pondered. Then he came up with one a shoved the poor servant out of the gap and down the over 1000 mile drop. He gave a stupid double-handed wave and called down:  
"Allons-y!"


	3. Chapter 3

It Came from Within

The light dappled the red carpet with indistinct shapes of gold. The gentle birdsong chorused quietly through the window, as if apologetic it had to wake her up. The bed was warm on only one side and Lucy awoke to the knowledge she had slept alone again. Her husband hadn't been there to comfort her when she sobbed for the baby was beating her insides surely black and blue. He had decided not to sleep with her any more and had left her alone and wouldn't even look at her. That knowledge pained her even more than any kick from her child ever could. The man who had loved her wouldn't even behold her in his sight.

Lucy wanted nothing more than to lie down and bury herself in the duvet. Maybe if she burrowed deep enough she'd fall into a new underworld where people saw her for who she was, not some pretty blonde. She could get married again to a man who she deserved. She could have a new start and be happy. Of course she couldn't. She was stuck with Harry and her child.

Her. Child. Those two words didn't fit in Lucy's broken mind, as if they were someone else's dream. She actually had a living being inside her.

Lucy rolled out of the bed and brushed her hair through and struggled into an unflattering red polo-necked jumper and tight blue jeans. She knew it wouldn't please Harry to see she hadn't made much of an effort but she didn't care. That was only if he even looked at her, even bothered with her. He usually just silently swept past her without as much as a glance or a word.

***

The Master had decided that if he didn't acknowledge Lucy's existence maybe he could pretend she wasn't pregnant. He had more important things to do: Run the world, kill a few people, taunt the Doctor, just the usual. He couldn't be dealing with a child. The prospect terrified him: What if the kid grew up to match his father? What if the kid killed him? It was an awful thought but now he'd thought it there was no taking it back. He could be murdered by his own kin. It was a dog-eat-dog world and he knew he'd have to eliminate the problem sooner or later. Until the child was actual born he'd totally ignore it.

***

There was a horrible ache inside Lucy. It wasn't the usual kicking pains or a stomach ache from hunger. It was a…_draining_ ache. Like she was loosing energy or life-force or something. Lucy was half way towards the Throne Room when the draining got too much and she collapsed onto the floor and everything turned grey…

***

Harold Saxon had an inconvenience. His wife had taken this time to collapse. Of course the Master knew what had caused it. The child. Lucy's feeble human body didn't have enough energy to sustain the kid. He was half Time Lord and as a result needed lots of energy. More than Lucy had and he'd known it was only a matter of time before he sucked all her energy out and killed her. Now he had to extract the child from her. Of course a bunch of bumbling paramedics had rushed to his wife the moment she had fallen and ran her to the medical room. Obviously fainting randomly wasn't a good thing to do when you're several months pregnant. Now he was burdened with the knowledge of a dead wife and dangerous unborn child. He would have to dispose of one or the other. He could kill the child and allow the energy to flow back into his wife so she could live again or he could pry the child from her and raise him as his own.

Like he said: A damn inconvenience.


	4. Chapter 4

Two Paths

"_The power of choosing good and evil is within the reach of all."_

**-Origen**

There is always a point in our lives that defines who we are. A time when there is a fork in the road, two doors to go through, two people to save. We have to choose. It can be a turning point of our lives and affect what happens forever.

Your son or your wife. To give the energy or to steal it. To raise a killer or bring back a lover. Either way one must die. Harold Saxon, the Master, had to decide between his child and Lucy.

That kind of sucked.

The life-support machine was letting off one constant awful bleep. It was shrilly reminding him that his wife was dead and yet his son was alive. He could pull his child from her dead womb and raise him. Teach him to fight and hate and do evil. He could so easily have a mini-Master. Or he could stab the kid right then and there and automatically send the energy the child had stolen back into her and raise her from death. It was one of the hardest things he'd had to choose.

He loved Lucy. At first she'd been a means unto and an end but it wasn't soon before he realised she quieted the drums in his head. He could hurt her and shout at her but she stayed. He could ignore her and hate her but she still looked upon him with love. She was his human counterpart. She was his wife. Until death do we part?

His son was another matter. He could raise his son and use him as a little warrior. It'd be useful to have a sidekick. But his son could become him. His child could rise up to equal his father and murder him. The Master could be killed by his own flesh and blood.

Their lives hung in his hands. Literally. The crude kitchen knife he had grabbed thoughtlessly to commit the deed was poised over Lucy. To stab the child or to save him? Oh, his head. The drumming was back and louder than ever before. Signalling to him, like he didn't already know that this was a life changing choice and it had to be made now. Now!

Taking a deep breath, Harry plunged the knife into his son. He would leave his wife with a scar that wouldn't heal but she'd be alive.

Alive and with him again.

The golden strands of energy flew from her stomach and up into her heart. They weaved their way through her veins and arteries and back into her brain. They jump-started her heart and made her mind glow. Her eyes opened. Not half-way, blearily and heavily. All the way. Her hand twitched as life sailed into her nerves and woke her up from the eternal sleep she had succumbed to.

"Harry," She murmured, "...What happened?"

-THE END-


End file.
